


Drinking Happy Thoughts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco does his best to distract Harry on his special day and it works, up to a point.





	Drinking Happy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's June prompt # 148: Parseltongue, livid, mischievous, tease, joy, and HP__Coffeehouse's prompt # 16: Drink Happy Thoughts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Drinking Happy Thoughts

~

“There you are!” Shaking his head, Harry walked towards where Draco was seated. “Why are we meeting in a place called Drink Happy Thoughts?” 

Draco, looking up from his mag, picked up his cup, took a sip, and smirked. “Because they serve the best coffee in town and I thought it would be nice to meet somewhere other than at either yours or mine.” 

“Uh huh.” Harry crossed his arms. “And it has nothing to do with what day it is?” 

“Hm? What day is it? Is it some sort of a special day?” 

“Oh my God, it’s him! It’s Harry Potter!” squealed a girl. “Happy birthday, Harry! Can I have your autograph?” 

After several more people had done the same, Draco cleared his throat. “You would love an espresso, wouldn’t you, Harry?” 

There was almost a stampede to the counter as people began ordering espressos.

Crossing his arms, Harry glared at Draco. “I hate you.” 

“Pish. You adore me.” 

“You’re right, although right now I’m not sure why. I could be home relaxing with a birthday drink, and instead I’m here, in a fucking coffeeshop, being mobbed.” 

Affecting a shocked expression, Draco said, “Oh, is it your birthday, Potter? One would never know.” He looked around the coffeeshop, pointedly eyeing all the banners declaring sales because of ‘Harry Potter’s Birthday’. “Strange, people are so…understated about celebrating.”

Harry huffed, settling into the chair across from him and slumping his shoulders. “Arse.” Reaching from Draco’s cup, he drank what was left, making a face. “Ugh, that’s awful. Why did you tell those people I like that shit?” 

Draco laughed. “What’s awful is your taste in coffee. Just because you can’t appreciate the subtle, complex bitterness of espresso—”

“ _Subtle_?” Harry snorted. “There was nothing subtle about that. Its ‘complex bitterness’ slapped me in the face. Now I need something sweet.” 

“You always need something sweet.” Draco preened. “That must be why you’re with me.” 

“Right, because _sweet’s_ what comes to mind when people think of you.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Draco pouted. “What are you implying?” 

“I’m not implying anything I’m saying it.” Harry sighed. “And seriously, why are we here when we could be shagging at mine?” He imitated Draco’s pout. “I’ve had a bad day, and I deserve some birthday sex.” 

“Is that so?” Draco hummed. “Was it a rough day at Auror central?” 

“You have no idea.” Harry shook his head. “There were vandals everywhere, kids on holiday decided to take down people’s holiday bunting by grabbing them while on their brooms, and all our reports for the past week had to be rewritten because there was an ‘accident’,” Harry’s fingers formed air quotes, “in central records. You should have seen Robards. He was livid. And when _he’s_ upset, no one’s happy. There are times he sucks all the joy out of being an Auror.” 

“That does sound tough. Speaking of sucking—” Draco pursed his lips. “I’ve the perfect solution to your bad day. Come with me.” 

“Wha—?” Harry groaned as Draco dragged him out of his chair and towards the loo. “Where are you taking me?” He looked back at the table. “And what about all those people buying you coffee.” 

“First, they were buying you coffee, and second, they can drink it themselves, I’ve better things to taste.” And over Harry’s sputtering, Draco steered him into the loo, finding an empty stall. 

“A loo?” Harry’s eyebrow went up. “You hate loo shenanigans. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?” 

“I don’t _hate_ loo shenanigans,” said Draco, dropping to his knees. “I just prefer cleaner conditions. But,” he deftly undid Harry’s flies, freeing his cock, “I am also quite adaptable.” 

“Draco…oh fuck!” Harry gasped as, without preamble, Draco gripped the base of his cock and put his mouth over the tip. “Bloody hell!” 

Harry’s hands landed in Draco’s hair as Draco expertly teased his cock with his lips and mouth. When he fluttered his tongue on the underside of Harry’s prick, a guttural moan spilled from Harry’s throat. 

Glancing down, Harry caught the mischievous light in Draco’s eyes even as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Harry moaned. “Fucking tease!” 

Draco hummed, the vibrations sending sparks shooting up Harry’s spine. 

“Godric!” cried Harry, his head falling back to hit the stall’s wall. Unable to contain himself, he came, his cock pulsing seed into Draco’s mouth and down his throat. 

Draco swallowed it all, only pulling off when Harry began to whimper in discomfort. Staggering to his feet, he then cupped Harry’s face with his hands and covered Harry’s mouth with his, devouring him, sharing his own taste with him.

Harry wound his arms around Draco’s waist, arching to get closer. By the time the kiss ended, his was half hard again. “Fuck,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against Draco’s. 

Just then they heard the door open, and someone use the toilet. Whoever they were washed their hands and left. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered again.

Draco laughed softly. “I’m up for it, but I didn’t think you’d want to do that here. Not with all your fans and all that coffee waiting.” 

“Ugh. You’re right,” breathed Harry. “I don’t. Let’s go back to mine and—”

“Sorry, no can do.” Draco drew away from Harry. “I need to keep you away— I mean, we shouldn’t disappoint your fans! There’s bound to be a flavour you like, and I bet you can persuade people to get you several cups as it is your special day.” 

Harry stared at him. “You’re hiding something. What is it?” 

“I haven’t hidden anything from you.” Draco shrugged. “Except my secret love for glitter, maybe—”

“Draco!” 

“Yes?” Draco affected as innocent a look as possible for someone who had just moments before sucked Harry’s brains out his dick. 

“That’s not going to work. Something’s going on.” Harry frowned. “For some unknown reason you want me to stay away from my flat tonight. Why?” 

“Maybe I just want to spice up our sex life with some public sex.” Draco pressed closer. “Can you honestly say you _don’t_ want to fuck me up against this door?”

Harry gave him a flat look. “Something’s clearly up. And not even more sex in this coffeeshop loo is going to distract me from finding out what’s going on.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine. I was assigned two keep you here for another…” reaching for his pocket watch, he checked the time, “thirty minutes.” 

“Wait, what? Assigned?” 

“You heard me. I wasn’t speaking Parseltongue.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I speak Parseltongue, you git.”

“Oh. Right.” Draco hummed. “What was the question again?”

Harry snorted. “Why were you assigned to keep me here for thirty more minutes?” 

“So your friends can throw you a surprise birthday party, you berk.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Happy? Now Granger will be upset with me.” 

“Oh.” Harry smiled faintly. “Sorry. It’s just…you know how I get when there’s a mystery. I _have_ to solve it. It’s why I enjoy being an Auror.” 

“Well I hope you enjoy being a single Auror, because Granger is going to murder me when she finds out I told you!” 

“She won’t if I pretend to be surprised.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You think your acting is good enough to fool her?” 

Harry’s smile widened. “I kept us a secret for months, remember? I’m pretty sure I surprised her when I brought you to the pub that night as my boyfriend. Trust me, I can keep a secret when it’s necessary.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “You know, this may actually work.”

“Of course it will work.” Harry backed Draco up against the stall door. “I won’t let her murder you, I promise.” Kissing Draco, he whispered against his lips, “After all, it’s such a pain to find sexy blond boyfriends with spectacular arses these days.” 

“If you start looking at anyone any other than me, _I_ will murder you,” Draco promised, his voice a low growl.

Harry laughed. “Yes, dear.” His fingers began undoing Draco’s flies. “So, how much time do we have to kill?” 

“ _Now_? We’ve about twenty minutes.” 

“Mmm, that’s just enough time.” 

“For?” 

Harry smirked, dropping to his knees. “For _me_ to ‘drink some happy thoughts’ of my own.” 

Fingers tangling in Harry’s hair, Draco sighed. “Have I mentioned I love celebrating your birthday?” 

~


End file.
